TrueCrayon
NOTE: Still editing, will finish once I work out what I'm doing, haven't actually added anything yet but will, PLEASE DON'T DELETE!! English/'Romaji/etc.' (Hiragana/Katakana/Kanji) is a Youtube Singer/Youtaite who blankity blankity blank, blank blank blankity, blank blank blank blank. Blank blankity blank blank blank blank. This is an example page. Use this page to your advantage to help you understand the template of the page itself and the smaller templates included. It's best that your page has at least 2 paragraphs (though preferably 3 or 4) containing information about the Youtaite. Wikis are for information, after all. To add a photo in the Infobox template (shown to the right), click "Contribute" at the top of the page; click "Add photo"; upload a picture and name it, then type the name of the uploaded photo's file into the area that says "image" in the Infobox. (example: "Lolololol.jpg" is typed into the "image" area of the infobox. Do not type "file:Lolololol.jpg" or anything other than what the name of the picture uploaded is; it won't work properly.) HOW TO USE * To use this example page, click Edit and copy the source code of this page, then paste the source code to your own page. Experiment and play around with the options of templates in visual or source editor to learn how they work and how to use them. If your page matches up to Youtaite Wiki's standards in full, you may get an "Official Youtaite Wiki page" sticker on your page! Please do not add the sticker yourself- ask an Admin to add it for you, if you feel your page is good enough for it. It looks like [http://youtaites.wikia.com/wiki/File:CleanAwardTemplate.png this]. Remember to read the Tutorial and Requirements pages before creating or editing pages. Have fun editing on Youtaite Wiki! Remember, kids, if you don't follow the Tutorial and Requirements, Admin Ambo will probably delete your page! Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs Discography NOTE: Unless the Youtaite has their own (purchasable) album(s) this section is not needed. You should delete this section from your page if it's empty and/or unnecessary. Gallery Trivia * You can make the Trivia into a bulleted list like this: * and this * and this * and this * etc. Or if you'd like, you can use the "Playlist" template (used above in the collaborations & covers section) to list the Trivia (useful if it's very long): Remember to add sources (references) to statements and claims made anywhere on this page. If the information you provide about a Youtaite doesn't have evidence to prove it's true, how can the reader know the information they're reading is true and credible? Here's an example: # ____'s favorite drink is Ph.D pepper. <-- BAD! VERY BAD! PUNISHABLE BY DEATH IN SOME COUNTRIES[source needed] # ____'s favorite drink is Ph.D pepper.Put a link here to any evidence that the statement you made is true. If the Trivia is for yourself (in the case that the page about for you), state any information that you wish to be displayed on your page on a social media website or anywhere on the internet, then put the link to the post you made here. When you insert the reference, click the button that says "A", then click "Superscript". <-- GOOD! VERY GOOD! HAVE A GOLD STAR; YOU'RE A GOOD NOODLE! Please do not insert information that is deliberately untrue, silly, or irrelevant (e.g. ____'s BFF is a kawaii pink cactus who lives in his closet). Try to make your page as informative, descriptive, well sourced, serious and professional-looking as possible. Click the reference shown above (aka the blue "1") for instructions on how to use or add references. External Links * Website * Website * Website * Website * Website As stated above, you can use the "Playlist" template to list the External Links if you wish for stylistic purposes- however, it is not necessary or required. (^ This text is the instructions on making references, inserted into the reference ("1") mentioned above. The text is shown here because it was from a reference, and following the below instructions will automatically add a list of all references made on the page in use.) When you've made proper references on your page, click the "Insert" button, and then click "References list". A list of references (as the name implies) will be added automatically, and you don't need to edit anything from there on out!